This is why I hate rainy, cold places
by PantherPrincess123
Summary: Melissa Gold is a 16 year old, spending the rest of her school year with her cousin Kym in Washington. She is thrown into the very much real world of Twilight, where she is the only one that knows what will happen. And She's not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW STORY :D

You should all love me. I have TERRIBLE writers block on Fall For You, and this idea popped in my head. And once that happens, I can't stop myself. So hopefully this story might help me cure my writers block. Or Not. I don't own anyone in the Twilight world, except for my character, who is basically me, just older. Enjoy :)

* * *

My parents hated me.

It was more of a fact than a statement.

I couldn't come up with any other logical reason of why they would send me to live with my uncle, aunt and cousin on the tiny reservation of La Push in Forks, Washington. Yes, I "Miss Obsessed with the hot weather" was being sent to a cold, rainy town named after silverware.

Obviously, my parents wanted to teach me some sort of lesson. Or they were sending me there to become depressed. Whichever one worked. Now, if I was a normal 17 year old girl, I would be ecstatic about moving to Forks. Who wouldn't want to live in the town where the Twilight series took place?

Not me.

But I was never normal. I did start off liking Twilight, but than I realized how corny and unrealistic it is. Then I switched back to the safe haven of Harry Potter where I will forever stay.

My mind wandered on how I could get back to Florida while on the plane. Plus, I needed a way to ignore the snoring dude next to me. Once the two hour plane ride had ended, I would have to endure another awkward hour in the car.

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly." The over-perky fight attendant voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Buckling my seatbelt, I could feel the familiarity of my ears popping and I embraced it. Once I steeped of this plane, I would be in foreign land. I might as well have been going to Canada. I probably would have enjoyed it more.

The captain came back over the intercom saying we had landed. I stood up, stretching out my half-asleep legs. I reached up into the overhead compartment, grabbing my messenger bag, before passing my neighbor and getting off the plane. I headed to the baggage claim in record time, and grabbed my polka-dotted suitcase I loved so much.

One hand gripping the handle; the other laying flat against my messenger bag, I scanned the crowd for my cousin, Kym. Yes, I know that my cousin's name is the same as the book, but it didn't bother me that much.

It was a coincidence.

It didn't take me long to find her. Kym was holding a sign that said M. Gold. Gosh. I felt the need to hide. Stupid embarrassing family. I fastened my pace, wanting to get it over with. As I got closer, Kym's face broke out into a bigger, and bigger smile. By the time I finally reached her, she looked like she was on something.

"Melissa!" Kym threw her arms around me, and I hugged her back awkwardly. "I'm so glad you decided to come!" Kym finally broke the hug and I put on a fake smile.

"Me too!" My face hurting from smiling, Kym led us out of the airport, jabbering in my ear about life in La Push, and Forks. I really wasn't paying attention. I tended to tune out things that weren't important.

"And then of course, theirs Dr. Cullen who…." Kym broke off her chatter to help me load my suitcase in her car.

"Dr….Cullen?" I tried to hide the shock from my voice.

"Yeah, Dr. Carsile Cullen. Who everyone thinks is the hottest thing alive."

I once again tuned out her chatter. It was just a coincidence. A very creepy one. I had a lot of those in my life.

"And than of course theirs Jared, who I've had a crush on for AGES., but he won't even acknowledge me."

"Who's Jared?" My voice didn't crack, and I was proud of myself for that.

"Jared Pelletier, or in my opinion, the hottest thing alive, and I've had a crush on him forever. But he won't even notice me, especially since he's a year older than me. Not to mention, he's starting to hand out with Sam…"

"Sam who?" I cut her once again. This was getting creepy.

"Sam Uley. The elders are obsessed with him for some reason… were here!" Kym's car entered the boundaries of La Push, and it wasn't long before we arrived at my new home. Kym showed me around the house, and finally my new room, explaining that Uncle David and Aunt Stephanie would be home later.

Closing the door behind me, I didn't even bother to unpack. My stuff had been shipped ahead of me, and my aunt had already set up 99 % of my room. I plopped down onto my bed and let the thoughts from the day run into my head. Apparently, the Twilight world I disliked was now real, and I was living in it. The thought of knowing everything that was going to happen didn't even cross my mind.

It was more along the lines of; "If a werewolf imprints on me, I'm royally screwed."

* * *

Tell me how you like it, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Breathe Melissa, Just breathe" I said to myself. After calming down my heart rate considerably, I sat up on my bed, grabbing and empty spiral from my bedside table. Flipping it open to the first page, I wrote down everything I knew about this world, and what I still had questions about.

I knew Sam had phased, so him and Emily had imprinted, and Leah was already a bitch. Jared was probably phasing, or had just completed it and obviously, he and Kym hadn't imprinted yet. Which, by common sense, I knew would happen soon.

Since by the time Bella had arrived, Paul had phased, I still had at least a month to get my bearings straight and get the hell out of Forks before a werewolf decided I was there soul mate. Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady were still fair game to imprint on me.

Tapping my pen against my notebook, thoughts ran through my head at record speed.

Changing the books was the one that seemed to pop up the most often.

I mean, I WAS Team Werewolf through and through; sparkly vampires didn't appeal to me. I looked over at the box that I knew held all of the books I had brought along to my trip to Forks. At the very bottom of that box, would be the four books in the Twilight series that I would have to hide.

It would be very bad if someone, namely a werewolf or a vampire found them.

Knock, Knock, Knock. I grabbed my notebook and quickly hid it under my pillow. "Hey Melissa?" I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. It was only Kym.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take a tour of La Push?" I took a deep breath. It would be good to know where things would be taking place.

"Sure!" I got up from my bed, opening the door to see Kym.

"You ready?" A simple nod was my response. Together, we descended down the stairs in silence.

Reaching the front door, I opened it up to be meat with foggy world of La Push. I looked up at the sky.

Gloomy as ever.

"You get used to it" I looked over at Kym "You know, always raining and everything.

I huffed. I liked the sun.

Barley a minute later, we had arrived at where the tribal meetings took place.

"This is where we have our bonfires and tribal meetings. Though the meetings are usually only for adults…" Kym voice faded. In front of us, were a very half-naked Sam and Jared.

Jared looked at me, before staring at Kym. And she was staring back!

For a few seconds it was silence. I took it upon myself to end it.

"Uh…hi. I'm Melissa, Kym's cousin" Sam nodded his head, but the other two were still in La La Land. I pinched Kym on her arm, snapping her out of the trance.

"Huh, what's going on?" I silently cheered, one more thing checked off my list.

Kym and Jared had imprinted.

Sam took it upon himself to answer Kym's question.

"Kym, you need to come with us" It came out as a harsh growl.

"What? Why?" Her eyes narrowed. Oh the famous Gold temper, how I loved it.

"Please." It was Jared who said this. He almost whimpered, _whimpered_! Kym's eyes softened.

Damn it. I was hoping for a blow up.

Kym started to walk forward.

"Woah! Hold your horses! Hello, person standing right here who doesn't know her way around!" Well, that was partly a lie. Stupid books.

"You'll be fine, our house is through those trees" I stared at Kym like she had grown three heads.

"Una flauta de palo hasta en el culo" I mumbled my classic line loud enough for Kym to hear and she simply rolled her eyes.

The trio walked off, leaving my alone. Once they were out of sight I shook my head, and headed back through the trees we had come through. I ended up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!" I didn't bother finishing the sentence.

In front of me was _him._

The person I had pledged my loyalty too.

Jacob freaking Black.

Shoot me now.

"I guess it wasboth of our faults huh?" He let out a laugh. I could die happy.

"I'm Melissa by the way." Stupid Melissa! Stupid! He nodded.

"Kym's cousin right?" It was my turn to nod.

"Why was she walking with Sam Uley and Jared." I shrugged. Had to keep up the 'I know nothing' act,

"Who knows" Was my simple response.

"I suggest you stay away from them, they belong to cult or something."

He was trying to protect me.

Aww.

"I don't think they like me anyways." I HAD told them to shove a flute up their butts.

"If your cousin does desert you, feel free to hand out with me and my friends. We will be your own personal tour guides!" I smiled. I couldn't help it. My body reacted before my brain did. And what made it worst? He smiled back!

"Sounds good" Gahh, their went him and his pearly whites, smiling again.

"So do you have anything I could write…?" I cut off his sentence by handing him my Droid Eris.

"Thanks" He dialed his number, and I took my phone back, adding him to my contact list.

"Nice meeting you."

"You too!" Jacob walked off in the opposite direction of my house, and I was glad for some alone time.

My brain needed it to comprehend what had just happened. After standing in silence for a few moments, I headed back to the house, unlocking the door and heading up to my room.

I took my notebook out from under my pillow and flipped to the next clean page.

I wrote down the date, and next to it I wrote ' J and K imprinted. Met JB'

Hopefully, the initials would keep anyone from thinking what I wrote down was interesting. I re-read over what I had written earlier in the day and I reached over and grabbed my laptop from under my bed.

I turned it on, and I tapped my fingers against the keys as it loaded. When it was finished, I typed a quick email to my family before opening up Google Crome.

I quickly typed in 'Twilight Series' and waited for the results to load. Nothing came up. My heart rate increasing, I typed in 'Stephanie Meyer'

Also nothing.

This was very, very bad.

Google was never wrong. It was everyone's brain they wished they had.

Leaning against my pillows, I contemplated on how a world-wide phenomenon could disappear. I glanced over to my closet where I knew my books were. I had the ONLY copies of the series in the whole freakin world.

I was the only one that would know what would happen over the course of the next two years, and it scared the hell out of me.

But since, I WAS the only one who would know what would happen, I could manipulate it…right?

I could save Jacob all the heartbreak that came along with falling in love with Bella, and I could even stop Irina before she ever went to the Volturi.

Plus, I knew the Cullen's powers. Alice wouldn't be able to see me, surrounded by all of these werewolves, so she wouldn't be able to find out anything.

Well beside what she would find out by her visions.

No matter how much that made me feel better, I would still have to go to school with the wolves and watch them go through the process of phasing, which I was NOT looking forward too.

Plus, what if they imprinted on me?

I was not a soul-mate person at all.

I would give that person hell.

I was a good at keeping secrets, but eventually, I would have to spill my guts about everything I knew. And what if someone found my books before that happened?

I would sevearly hurt the person who would snoop through my room.

Taking me out of my train of thought, was the fimilar sound of the front door closing, and Kym's giggle.

Closing my laptop and putting it in sleep mode, I headed downstairs to meet my cousin.

Instead, I saw her and Jared sucking face.

"EWWW, there are other people who live in this house thank you very much!"

Kym and Jared pulled away from each other, but I wasn't done.

"Didn't you just get together today? And when you have sex, which looking at you two, can be tomarrow, do it while I'm out of the house!"

I turned and headed back upstairs, only to hear Kym shout my name.

I gave her the finger.

That would teach her to watch where they be horny animals together.

I could almost feel Jared's eyes on the back of my head as I headed upstairs.

Creep.

Locking my bedroom door, I took my laptop out of sleep mode, and stared at the two words on the screen.

'No Results.'

Against my will, I found my mind wandering back to the idea of changing the books. I mean, if you weren't a fan on how everything happened, wouldn't you change it too?

The first book would be easy to change.

All I had to do was drop and 'anonymous' hint about James, Victoria and Laurent, and the whole thing about protecting Bella would go bye bye.

But that wouldn't help me about the whole 'I am very prone to get imprinted on' thing.

Pulling the knowledge I knew from the books, and what I witnessed today, all I had to do was not look in the eyes of any single werewolf after they had phased.

I was a very convincing lier. I could pull off something.

Not to mention, if I befriended them, Sam would go all 'you can't be friends anymore blah, blah, blah.'

Than, I could use that speech to my advantage, and maybe even befriend Bella in the process and convince her that sparkly pixes weren't the way to go.

But to put my plan in action, I had to do the hardest task; befriending Jacob, Embry and Quil.

I reached over and grabbed my phone, scrolling down to Jacob's information. Pressing the green phone button, I waited for him to pick up.

One ring.

Two rings.

It started to go to his voicemail and than he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? Its Melissa"

"Oh! Hey!" Was I the only one that noticed how much happier he sounded?

"I was wondering if you could show me around La Push, since my cousin ditched me and everything." I bit my lip, waiting for his answer.

"Sure! I'll ask Embry and Quil if they want to come so you can meet some new people so your not all alone." I small laugh came through on my part.

"That sounds great! See you tomorrow? Around noon?"

"Yup! See you than!"

"Bye"

"Bye!"

I hung up my phone and contemplated what I had just done. Whether or not I decided to change the books, I still wanted to be friends with the wolves.

And nothing would stop that.

Not even phasing.

* * *

This is my longest chapter...EVER!!! -happy dances- I know this chapter seems to just never end, but I like it. And I really REALLY need a beta to end my rambling. I tend to do that. A lot.

Review please :)


End file.
